The present invention relates to the panoramic optical device and, more particularly, to image center calibration for a quadric panoramic optical device.
The use of panoramic optical devices (e.g., panoramic cameras) for business and personal pursuits continues to increase. One-shot panoramic optical devices, cameras specifically designed to capture a 360-degree image at one time or shot, are particularly suited for surveillance situations or situations where the panoramic optical device will be permanently installed at a location. As such, newer panoramic optical devices are often designed for extended use.
A longer intended life of the panoramic camera means that it is more likely that the camera will be moved from one location to another and/or parts will need to be replaced. These changes to the actual panoramic camera as well as other environmental stressors like wind and vibration have the potential to alter how the camera captures its images. For example, a misalignment of replaced part will change how light hits an image sensor component, resulting in a visually-incorrect panoramic image. That is, misaligned components of the panoramic camera affect the visual image center that is used to create the final panorama.
Calibrating the visual image center used by the panoramic camera is not an easy task and requires skills that the average user typically does not possess. The expense of the panoramic camera precludes a disposable nature. Therefore, these panoramic optical devices need a fairly simple and substantially automated means for calibrating the visual image center in order to continue to provide visually-correct panoramic images throughout its intended life.